


Alphabet Writing Prompts!

by Honeyglow



Series: Alphabet Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alphabet Prompt, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: I saw this meme/prompt tag a LONG time ago on tumblr, and I finally have some motivation to go through with it





	1. Air

There are some things you can’t explain. Everyone knows this. However when there are things that have a reason behind them happening, there are some who get passionate in explaining. And because of that, they get excited, and want more out of it, whether it be more knowledge or more practice of said thing.

Bokuto and Akaashi were inseparable. Both because they relied on each other, and because, well, they just loved each other deeply, and it’s hard to be separated from your love.

Akaashi watched Bokuto closely every day. He picks up on the smallest things that no one else could ever hope to know about his beloved owl. Like how he poked his tongue out of his mouth with the smallest bit of concentration. Or that certain veins pop out in his muscles when he’s been working them.

It hasn’t taken Akaashi long to figure out one of the reasons why Bokuto’s passion for volleyball is so strong. The discussion was brought up while helping the older student study one day. “Bokuto-san, why exactly do you devote so much time to volleyball?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto didn’t smile, but his eyes shined. “Akaashi, you know how air gets taken out of your lungs when you find something amazing? That was me. The first time I played was even better! It felt so great, I just couldn’t leave the sport alone!”

Akaashi understood well. Both from his first time playing under his captain, to right now, watching him fly in the air, spiking the ball with the purest grin on his face. For Bokuto, volleyball was his most passionate tangible thing in his life.


	2. Battle

Sweat flew off the player’s bodies, contributing to the puddles already on the wooden court. At a glance, this was only a practice match. To the respective teams, however, this was as real as the finals in a championship. Every match was.. Every opportunity to grow is important, no matter how small. Each player wants to get better to help their team be better. And in order to get better, they must practice.

Fukurodani was in the middle of a tense match against Karasuno at their annual summer camp. Fukurodani’s setter, Akaashi, was trying his best to keep his calm. Karasuno’s middle blocker, Kei, had caught onto one of Bokuto’s cross spikes, putting their ace in one of his slumps. Calling a timeout, Akaashi walked over to Bokuto and smacked his back. It was a constant uphill battle with his best friend, trying to keep his mind clear of cloudy thoughts. “Bokuto-san, if you can’t fight, then we will switch you out. Please make an effort to relax before you come back in.” The rest of the team watched as their mute ace walked to the bench and just watched the match continue without him.

Akaashi was used to Bokuto’s moods during volleyball. Even though it seems like a hassle, it was more of a gift, really. Bokuto has always risen out of his random spurts of depression and frustration, just to come back stronger than before. All he ever needed was a reminder. That’s the bond they shared as both teammates and friends.. Only Akaashi knows how to bring out the best of their ace.

Before long, Bokuto’s eyes became more focused, and his legs more restless. The next time out that was called by Karasuno’s captain, Akaashi didn’t even have to ask before Bokuto was on his feet and clasping Washio’s shoulder. “Let’s do this!” he grinned, and thus the team of owls went towards victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written short stuff like this in a while, bear with me as I hope each chapter gets better! (This is why I stick to poetry! lol)


End file.
